prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
CS07
is the seventh episode of ''Cure Sphere'', a different kind of Pretty Cure. Plot Following the past events, Nunun decides to meet up with Lanna and give her the chance to become a future Pretty Cure, just like Cure Lilium. With Nunun's powers, Lanna gets transported into the Cure Sphere, where she meets Cure Lilium, who had just returned from an adventure. While the two have a conversation, an error hits the Cure Sphere, forcing Cure Lilium to show her true identity...! Summary The episode started with Lanna looking at her phone in surprise. Just a day ago, she had been wondering what happened to Cure Lilium, and now a new app has been installed. Curious whether the app has got something to do with Lilium, she opened it. Then, a bright light dazzled Lanna and dragged her into the app. Her phone fell on to her bed. As she opened her eyes, the happy-go-lucky girl looked around in surprise. She found herself inside something she had only seen in her favorite movies so far. Right before Cure Lilium and Nunun crashed into Lanna, Lanna had spotted a man, who then announced that they had to shut down all energy of the Cure Sphere. Upon the shutdown, Lilium loses her powers for a while and is forced to reveal her identity to Lanna. Harumi, who felt embarrassed by it, then tried to explain the Cure Sphere to Lanna, hinting that if she had appeared here, it would mean she could become a Pretty Cure as well. Much like Harumi before her, Lanna agreed to become a Cure, after finding out she could help others with her powers. However, what surprised Harumi about Lanna was that she approached the man, offering her help to find a solution for the issue. Upon Lanna’s request, the man introduces himself as Raiden to Lanna and Harumi. He admitted that if a pair of Cures helped him, they could fix the error a lot faster. He then offered the remaining part of his old Cure energy to Lanna and Harumi to transform and port into the heart of the Sphere to find the error. Agreeing to help, Lanna was transformed into a Pretty Cure for the first time. She and Lilium then went into the Heart of the Sphere, were they found someone similar like a Cure. As soon as the person realized she had been seen, she retreated. Cure Lilium and Lanna were then able to find the problem and fixed it with Lanna’s new powers. As they got back, the energy of the Sphere had returned and Nunun asked Lanna for her Cure name, which should be Cure Sundust from now on. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures *Watanabe Harumi/Cure Lilium *Mikoto Lanna/Cure Sundust Pixels *Nunun 7 Minor Characters *Igarashi Raiden *Virus Trivia *Lanna learned about Harumi's secret and visited the Cure Sphere for the first time. *Raiden made his first debut. *Lanna became Cure Sundust for the first time. *Virus has attacked the Cure Sphere for the first time, but didn't attack Cure Lilium and Sundust. References Category:Cure Sphere (Episodes)